


Sorry, Not Sorry

by Grubbly_Plank



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fun, Gay, Lesbian, Magic, One Shot, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbly_Plank/pseuds/Grubbly_Plank
Summary: Mary Wardwell pops over to apologise to Zelda in an attempt to get back into the Spellman's good-books (not that she was ever there...). One shot, trying on the characterisation of both Zelda and Lilith for size in prep for a longer piece - any comments/thoughts really appreciated!





	Sorry, Not Sorry

Zelda was so tightly wound, she felt that she might burst at the seams any moment. She was glad to be alone in the house. The house was quieter than it had ever been these days. She felt it’s emptiness like a freedom, a whole house that was her domain, but each quiet day brought growing loss. She needed to adapt better, the teaching was something, Faustus was another and neither bought anything but temporary release. 

She hummed to fill the quiet house as she rifled through her sister’s herbs. A bath, with lavender, camomile and a good soothing spell would sort her out. Hilda would have recommended it herself, if she had been there.

The running water bubbled as she plaited her gold hair and pinned it up. She slipped out of her dress, folding it fastidiously away, and saw on the stiff white collar a long dark hair. That woman, that insufferable excommunicate, that woman who nearly got Sabrina killed. She picked the hair up and burnt it to ash with a click of fingers. Had she really been so close that one of her hairs could get on Zelda’s collar? She supposed she had, she remembered wanting to ring her fingers round Wardwell’s neck when she’d been in her office with Hilda. She’d been close enough to the woman that Zelda remembered her peppered-rose scent, remembered that it took every grain of control she had to walk away, remembered that that there was a softness tugging at the edges of her rage that she couldn’t quite name.

She put it from her thoughts, and sunk into the charmed bath.

\---------

Lilith marvelled at Mary’s body. It was definitely her favourite human form so far - she admired herself in the oxblood dress she had picked out. It was sumptuous but chaste; a high neckline, and skirt below the knee. It revealed nothing, but fit closely around the waist, leaving no doubt about the beauty of Mary’s form. In short, it was the perfect costume for a snivelling apology to Zelda Spellman. Apologising was the last thing she wanted to do, but she couldn’t afford to be banished from the Spellman household - not with Sabrina as her assigned charge.

Teleporting herself, she stood outside the ornate black door of the Spellman Mortuary. Witches were dramatic, she tutted - this beastly house screamed Satanists. She rang the doorbell and waited.

And waited. Unaware of, and certainly not wanting, Mary’s visit - Zelda was sleeping in her bathtub. Lilith rang again - impatiently pressing the buzzer repeatedly. 

She waited, and considered casting a summoning spell as the door creaked open. The witch, far from her usual carefully curated look, was draped in emerald silk - water glimmering on her exposed milk-white skin, rose gold hair coiled up in a messy pile, droplets still caught in the strands that had escaped. Zelda sleepily rubbed her temples, clearly fighting the effects of some soothing charm - and stared stonily at Mary. 

‘I told you not to come here.’ Zelda acidly greeted her.

Lilith bit her lip to stop herself from laughing; this Spellman’s capacity for intimidation when she looked like a blushed cherub was marvellous.

‘I know’ Mary sighed innocently ‘but I wanted to apologise.’ She looked down at her hands to ham-up the contritious act, and said softly - ‘I was very wrong.’ 

‘You absolutely were’ Zelda said flatly, and slammed the door in Lilith’s face.

Lilith, couldn’t help herself - she laughed. The peals of laughter ringing off the Spellman’s door. Zelda Spellman actually had the gall to slam the door on her - Lilith, Mother of Demons, Satan’s right hand. As if that could keep her out. Teleporting wouldn’t do though, she reminded herself, she needed Zelda’s trust, and revealing herself as Satan’s Bride was hardly the hand to play.

She gulped, eyes bulging and stock still as the door unexpectedly swung open again. 

‘What in Satan’s name are you laughing at ?!’ Zelda barbed. 

‘Oh nothing really,’ Mary smiled widely, exaggeratedly batting her eyelashes ‘just a funny joke.’ 

‘A joke? Told by who?! Leave now, before I hex you.’ Zelda turned to slam the door again, but Lilith was faster this time and she gripped Zelda’s arm gently. With as much earnestness as she’d ever mustered she said:

‘No. Of course not, I’ she paused, pauses were good if Lilith wanted to seem nervous ‘I just remembered something. Please,’ another pause ‘give me a chance Zelda’. 

The witch disdainfully pushed Lilith’s grip off her silk-clad arm and went inside. She didn’t close the door behind her. 

It was all the invitation Lilith needed. She followed Zelda into the Spellman’s darkly kitsch parlour, watching the slow progress of a drop of water in the collar of Zelda’s robe as she walked. It left a dark damp mark. When Zelda sat and primly pulled her robe together over her knees, Lilith - just as primly - followed suit and folded her hands in her lap. Neither said a word.  
Zelda took a cigarette from a side table beside the sofa, she fitted it into a small gilded holder and lit it - ignoring Mary’s presence. Lilith watched her as the smoke curled around the dark room. She waited again, this truly was an exercise in patience. Zelda smoked the entire cigarette, and squashed its ashy embers before she acknowledged Mary’s presence. 

‘Well, what do you want?’  
‘To apologise’ Lilith pouted lightly, she hadn’t thought apologising would be this hard. Zelda was a difficult, if delicious looking, woman.

‘You don’t care about apologies - teacher or not, you’ve never once seemed to have any regrets about the danger you’ve put my niece in.’ Zelda scoffed.

‘I..I’ Lilith spluttered.

‘You don’t. Stop lying’.

‘I’m not Ms Spellman, I care about Sabrina’. 

Zelda laughed - ‘I’m sure you do, but your interpretation of care is not mine. Your care seems to be about getting Sabrina involved in things that she should be nowhere near. Satan knows you seem to care about her being engaged in your mischief.’ 

Zelda stood and moved to lean against the mantelpiece. She stared icily at Mary ‘And, it’s clear that you have some other plan at hand.’ Lilith smiled broadly, red lips predatorily spread - Zelda was quick, and it was much more fun to play with an equal (well near equal - Zelda was still a witch, after all), than naive Sabrina and the dullard mortals. 

She walked over to Zelda and stood close. She saw Zelda’s breath flicker in surprise. Dragging her finger softly across Zelda’s collarbone she said: ‘I seem to have underestimated you.’  
The witch’s skin was softer than Lilith expected - and Zelda said nothing as Lilith kept delicately tracing over her skin. ‘You’ve seen that I’ Lilith continued, and trailed her fingers along the edge of Zelda’s robe ‘have a much better prize in mind.’ She half slid her hand into Zelda’s robe, and was delighted by the witch’s rosy blush, and the beat of her heart under her palm. Satan she was a delightful toy. 

‘But Mary,’ Zelda leaned toward Lilith, and brushed their lips lightly. ‘I’m a witch, not a prize, and I won’t be won.’ Lilith, smiled - Zelda was much more fun.

‘I know’ Lilith added, and Zelda, didn’t brush her lips this time, but kissed her. Lilith pulled Zelda close to her, knitting her arms around the witch, and deepened the kiss - nibbling at Zelda’s lower lip. Zelda ran her hands through Mary’s leonine mane - and Lilith moaned. Zelda pulled Lilith’s head back by her hair, and dotted kisses down her neck.

Unexpectedly, Zelda stopped kissing and hissed into Lilith’s neck - ‘But now, I think you’ve overstayed your welcome.’

‘Really, Zelda?’ Lilith cupped Zelda’s breast through the thin silk, and ran her thumb over her taut nipple. Zelda gasped breathily.  
‘Yes,’ Zelda’s teeth lightly grazed Lilith’s neck ‘consider your apology accepted, but don’t ever put my niece in harm’s way again.’ Zelda bit firmly into her neck. ‘Consider that a warning.’

Lilith wanted to fuck the witch there, tear the robe from her pretty skin and eat her up, but Zelda pushed her off and moved to the door. 

‘Goodbye Mary.’ she said pointedly, fimly, despite her freshly kissed lips and blooming blush. Lilith frowned, and followed Zelda - this wasn’t how witches usually reacted to her kisses. 

‘But’ she began.

‘I’m sure I’ll see you soon enough Mary, and maybe then you can fully convince me that you’re not playing games. I don’t like being toyed with. No matter how enticing.’ Zelda interrupted.

‘Toying with? Me’ Lilith childishly pointed at her own chest ‘no, I would never’. Zelda did not smile in response, but frowned stonily at Mary. ‘Suit yourself, but you’re missing out.’ Lilith added, and with a coy wave disapparated from the room. 

Zelda rolled her eyes, and sighing, went to get dressed. Mary Wardwell was insufferable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
